jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim Challenge: Rivals II
The Sim Challenge: Rivals II is the eighth season of the reality show, The Sim Challenge, where alumni from The Sim World and Fresh Meat compete against each other to win a cash prize. It is a sequel to the fourth season, Rivals. This season was filmed in Panama, and was filmed in Catalonia, Spain for the final challenge. This is the second edition in the Rivals series, which was followed by Rivals III for season 17. Cast || |} Teams Format Rivals II follows the same format as the original Rivals, but with the following difference. *There is no more veto power. *The winner of the gender not designated for the jungle will earn $2,000. Pre-season rivalry backgrounds Male contestants * Adam & Zach: On The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II, the two would get into many small arguments. One time, Adam accidentally spilled a drink on Zach during a night out. Zach then punched Adam in the face. Zach tried to apologize to Adam, but Adam didn't forgive him. The two would also scuffle on Twitter after filming ended. * Derrick & Jordan: The two were initially friends on The Sim World: Portland. However, after Derrick got into a physical fight with a local, Jordan strained away from him. This situation ended their friendship. The two avoided each other on Ghosts. * Devon & Frank: On The Sim World: Chicago, Devon made offensive remarks about roommate Jake's sexuality. On one episode, Devon continued to make fun of Jake's sexuality. Frank thought that the name-calling went too far, and came to Jake's aid. Frank confronted Devon in a heated argument. After the situation, the two avoided each other. Devon did agree to work on his homophobia, but Frank was skeptical about it. The two then appeared together on their rookie season of Battle of the Exes, where the two were not allies. * Evan & Terry: On Ghosts, Evan won the last Ghost mission before the final challenge. The two last place finishers-- Terry being one of them-- of that challenge would be automatically put up for the vote. However, the Ghosts had to choose between the two. Unexpectedly, Evan chose his trusted ally, Terry, to go home. As a friend and an ally, Terry felt betrayed. During the reunion, Evan tried to justify his decision by saying that he wanted the people that were easier to beat in the final. * Jason & Ricky: On The Sim World: New York II, Jason and Ricky argued due to Jason not being able to pay enough money for drinks during a night out. Jason only had a small amount of money, and he used it to pay the bill, but Ricky believed he should've paid more. When Ricky called Jason a bitch, an angered Jason punched him in the face, and the situation turned into a huge brawl outside of the house. The next episode, the cast thought that it wouldn.t be safe for Jason to stay in the house, so he was asked to leave. Jason was replaced by Ash Heretti. During the reunion, Jason stated no regrets for the decisions he made. * Johnny & Tyler: On Battle of the Exes, Johnny tried to play a practical joke on Tyler, but Tyler didn't think it was funny. Tyler exploded at Johnny, and it turned into a huge argument. Tyler then convinced the challenge winners at the time, to send in a team that would take Johnny out of the game. * Luke & Thomas: The two had a heated squabble on Rivals and got into a nasty elimination on in which Thomas sent Luke packing home. Luke stated that the results should've been the other way. Female contestants * Ana Marie & Jenni: On Battle of the Exes, Jenni was excoriated by Ana Marie, after she claimed that Jenni stole Tyler's pants and Jamila's hat, causing Jenni to break down along with everyone else laughing in her face. * Brooke & Nany: On The Sim World: Portland, Brooke and Nany did not like each other very much. They would get into many small arguments with each other. Most notably when Brooke and Nany had an argument in which Nany called Brooke a "whore". Then, Brooke, who concedes to have a temper, is enraged, screaming at Nany then storming out. Brooke decided to leave the house after the argument. * Caroline & Julie: On Battle of the Exes, Caroline was upset at the fact that Julie was trying to hook up with her partner, Evan. Caroline warned her that if Julie continued to hook up with her partner, then she would send him in. As a rookie, Julie was scared at this fact, so she stopped trying to hook up with Evan. They would also get into an argument later in the season about Julie getting too drunk on a night out. In the same episode, the two would face each other in the Dome, with Caroline winning. * Dana & Lucy: On Battle of the Exes, the two best friends got into a huge argument, which turned into an all-night blowout after Lucy slept with her ex and partner Thomas. Dana claimed that Lucy "broke girl code", and quickly ended her friendship with Lucy. * Jasmine & Samantha: On The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II, Samantha called Jasmine faked, which annoyed Jasmine. Once she saw the opportunity, Jasmine physically attacked Samantha, and it led o a very violent altercation. Because of her violence, Jasmine was asked to leave the house early, and was replaced by Dya Diaz. During the reunion, Jasmine said that regret making that decision, and was working on her anger. * Jenna & Selena: Tension between the two began on their season of The Sim World: New York II. They first started out friendly with each other, with both getting jobs at the same frozen yogurt stand to spend time together, but then eventually began to become annoyed with each other after Jenna felt excluded by Selena and their fellow castmate Mikayla, as well as Selena becoming annoyed with what she felt was Jenna's need to constantly draw attention to herself. Selena admitted in a confessional that she was extremely annoyed with Jenna's controlling behavior and wanted to get away from her, and later sat down with Jessica to express her dislike of her. However, during the final week of the season, Selena and Jenna squashed their differences. * Krystina & Theresa: The two were involved in a heated scuffle during All Stars II, after Theresa questioned Krystina's game strategy. The two women got into a huge argument which led to Theresa calling Krystina a "dumb bitch." Krystina reacted by shoving Theresa off a table, throwing a drink at her, and almost punching her, only to have a barrage of insults follow the attack. Producers gave Theresa the option of sending Krystina home, but she allowed Krystina to remain in the game. Game summary Elimination Chart Jungle progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the mission, and was safe from the Jungle. : The team won the mission and $2,000. : The team was not selected for the Jungle. : The team won in the Jungle. : The team lost in the Jungle and was eliminated. Episodes #"Rumble in the Jungle" #"Hot Air Jordan" #"Lovers and Brawlers" #"Act Like a Lady" #"The Ring of Fire" #"Twisted" #"How to Earn Your Stripes" #"Trouble in Paradise" #"Face-Off" #"The Final Chance" Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: All Stars II Next: The Sim Challenge: The Duel